Empire: Part II Chapter 6
Chapter 6: The Departure Everest and Inferno are locked in twin cells on the lowest deck of the Marine ship. There, they will be watched over until they arrive at the infamous prison, Dark Hades. Norman brings in several men to his office. “Men, I want you to do something for me,” Norman says, pouring himself a glass of wine. “Anything, sir,” a Marine says. “Just name it and it will be done.” Norman turns around and looks at his men, smiling. “I want you to give our guest, Inferno, a warm welcome.” Everest and Inferno Inferno looks over at her Captain’s cell and notices that he seems to be in a meditative state. She moves closer to the bars, trying to get his attention. “Captain, how are we going to get out of here?” Inferno whispers. “You have to be thinking of a plan.” “Don’t worry, I already have an idea,” Everest replies. “Our crew will surely be on their way very soon. So, we just go along with this imprisonment and then escape when our friends arrive.” “I hope that plan works. You are right, though, our crew is probably already thinking of a way to set us free.” Three men walk in and begin to unlock Inferno’s cell. “What the hell do you three want?” The men don’t say a word and enter Inferno’s cell. They surround Inferno and start yanking at her clothes. “What the fuck are you doing?! Stop it! Everest!” Everest watches in fear at the actions of the Marines. He tries to escape his handcuffs, but is unable to break free. The men strip Inferno completely and are about to rape the poor girl, when all of them are fought off by a woman. She beats them all near death and throws them out of the cell. The woman kneels down next to Inferno, who has tears streaming down her face. Inferno shakes in fear, shocked at the extent of the Marine’s maliciousness. “Are you okay, my lady?” The woman asks, putting a towel around Inferno. “It looks like I made it just in time.” “What…what the fuck was that about…?” Inferno asks, still shocked. “I’ve seen the Marines do some bad things, but never that.” The woman hugs Inferno, trying to comfort her. “I’m so sorry, my lady. They were told to do it by the president.” Inferno looks at the woman and her body begins to radiate a small amount of heat. “So, Norman intends to torture me while we’re here…how nice of him. I’m sorry, but may I ask your name?” “My name is Lilith Norman, my lady.” The woman bows to Inferno. “And please don’t be alarmed by the last name. I have no intentions of harming you.” “Why are you helping us if you’re a part of that family? The man up there is your family, yet you’re going against him?” “That man up there is my cousin. However, he gouged out my right eye and left me to die in my burning house to get where he is today. He is no family of mine.” “Then, who do you work with?” “I work with a group called the revolutionaries, my lady. We’re a group dedicated to the downfall of the World Government. I came on this ship to ensure both you and your captain’s safety.” “Why do you keep calling me ‘my lady’?” “Because, you are the only person I wish to serve, my lady. I want to be the one to guard your life from here on out.” “So, you want to protect me? I would have never guessed that I would meet someone who wanted Snowflake’s old job.” “With your permission, my lady, I would very much like that.” Inferno smiles sweetly at the woman and reaches up to give her a kiss on the cheek.” “Thank you for helping me, Lilith. I will gladly grant you permission to stay by my side as long as you desire.” “I can’t even express how happy it makes me to hear you say that, my lady. I will never let anything or anyone harm you.” Inferno’s stomach growls, showing that she’s hungry after the fighting. “Um…Lilith…would you happen to have anything to eat?” Lilith looks at Inferno and begins to laugh. “Here you are chained against the wall with nothing but a towel covering you up and all you can do is think about food?” Inferno begins to join in and laughs. “That does sound pretty ridiculous, doesn’t it?” Lilith pulls out a lollipop from her pocket and raises it. “Well, my lady, this is it. Do you want it?” “A lollipop…how ironic. Well, it’s better than nothing I suppose. Can you please put it in my mouth for me?” “My lady?” Lilith blushes at the request, not sure what to do. “Well, as you can see, I am chained to a wall and can’t put it in myself, so would you please do it for me?” Lilith nods her head and puts the lollipop in Inferno’s mouth. The pirate lord smiles at the feeling of food in her mouth. “I never thought I’d be getting excited over candy.” Everest laughs at the comment, finally giving in to the crazy antics of the other two. “Inferno, how can you be so cheery after what just happened?” Everest asks, concerned for his friend. “Are you sure you’re okay?” “Don’t worry, Everest, I’m okay. Especially now that Lilith is here.” Inferno looks down at her barely concealed body and blushes. She looks up at Lilith longingly. “Is there any way you can find me some clothes?” “I will find some as soon as possible, my lady,” Lilith answers. “If anyone attempts to do anything to you while I’m gone, yell as loudly as you can. I’ll be down here in a heartbeat.” Inferno nods in response and Lilith leaves the room. “So, now we know how far the president is willing to take his grudge,” Everest says. “We should be very cautious with him.” “I agree,” Inferno replies. “That man seems to have no boundaries. I can guarantee that he’s already planning on heading back to the Emerald behemoth once we’re dropped off at the prison.” “If he does that, then I’ll keep my promise and make sure he dies a slow death.”